


Dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before

by cytheriafalas



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytheriafalas/pseuds/cytheriafalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonghyun dreams of dying. Jongkey. In theory can be read as friendship fic. Title comes from Edgar Allen Poe's The Raven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before

He dreams of dying. Even when he’s awake, he dreams of dying. The images flash before his eyes, jolting him out of song or dance. He sees himself lying on the floor, or in a bed that is only sometimes his own, eyes closed and his skin pale and bloodless.

He sees Key, sometimes, hears him screaming. He sees Onew and Minho dragging Taemin from the room, hears Taemin shouting, “Hyung! Hyung!” over and over again until his voice fails. He sees Onew crying, arms wrapped around his stomach, his entire body heaving with the force of his sobs. He sees Minho making phone calls, hears his voice breaking every time he says, “Jonghyun-hyung has passed.”

But he wakes up then, the sounds of Onew’s sobs and Key’s screams reverberating in his ears.

It isn’t until late one night, months after the start of the dreams, when Jonghyun has fallen asleep on the couch that anybody finds out.

He dreams again. He’s lying on the floor of the bathroom, pills spilled all around him. Key screams his name, brushes his hair out of his face frantically, as if that is all he needs to do to bring him back. Then his voice gets quieter, if no less insistent.

“Jjong. Jjong, wake up.”

Jonghyun’s eyes snap open, the darkness as disorienting as sleep had been only moments before. His hands find his neck, expecting to feel his skin cold and lifeless, but it’s warm with life. His pulse pounds beneath his fingertips, chest rising and falling with gasps, breath tearing from his throat.

Before he knows what he’s doing, he’s wrapping his arms around Key, pulling him down on to the couch beside him, burying his face in Key’s neck.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’ll never do it.”

Key’s hands stroke his back gently in small, soothing circles. “Ssh. Ssh, it’s okay. Whatever’s wrong, it’s all okay now.”

“I dream of dying,” Jonghyun says, his face still pressing against the smooth fabric of Key’s shirt. “I keep dreaming of dying.”

Key’s arms tighten around him, his fingers clenching in Jonghyun’s shirt. “I’m here.”

“Sometimes I think I want to die.”

The sound that slips from Key’s lips almost makes Jonghyun wish he kept quiet. “Don’t… Don’t you _ever_ do that to me, Kim Jonghyun. I swear to you…” he trails off, the words catching too badly in his throat for him to finish.

“I won’t,” Jonghyun promises, hoping he’s not lying.

“Good,” Key says, fiercely, pulling away until he’s looking Jonghyun straight in the eye.

He still sometimes dreams of dying. He still sees himself lying on the ground, still sometimes hears Key screaming, Taemin calling his name, Onew sobbing, Minho’s voice breaking. But now it’s always replaced by Key’s hands in his hair, whispers of his name in his ear.


End file.
